


got lost in your eyes

by Imnotweirdjustwriting



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Camping, Established Relationship, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotweirdjustwriting/pseuds/Imnotweirdjustwriting
Summary: Albert and Finch go camping under the stars





	got lost in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buckydarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckydarling/gifts).



> Title from ‘White Horse’ by Taylor Swift

One thing Albert was sure of was that he hated camping. He also was sure that he was very very much falling in love with Finch, but that was something he could think about if he survived the goddamn camping trip. 

He’d miraculously made it through the whole three hour car ride upstate, barely making it out alive after Jack singing along to shitty showtimes, Crutchie complaining he had to use the bathroom constantly, and even Race and Spot competing to see who could burp more of the alphabet. 

Albert hadn’t even complained as they’d all set the tent up. He and Finch were quiet and calm compared to everyone’s yelling and arguing, though Albert guessed it was because he and Finch were sharing a pretty small tent that was much easier to set up than the multiple room contraption Race had provided. 

Somehow, miraculously, Albert had even survived dinner. Even when Race burned all the hot dogs and Crutchie had forgotten about the potatoes and let Spot drop a log on them. He hadn’t said anything when he was handed his crispy and burnt dinner, just sat with his leg pressed against Finch’s and laughed when someone said something funny. 

Now, finally, Albert was crawling into the tent, ready to curl up with Finch and somehow sleep through the night. Finch obviously hadn’t gotten the memo. He was sitting in the middle of their tent, blowing an air mattress up. Albert nearly cried. 

“Fi,” he said softly. “Why didn’t you bring a pump?” 

“I did,” Finch said, pausing. “I just left it in the car.”

Albert went right back out of the tent, practically stomping to the car. He found both the pump and the extension cord, plugging it in on his way back into the tent. 

Finch was about a fourth of the way done blowing up the air mattress, his face a little blue. 

“Here,” Albert said, setting the pump down next to him. 

“Thanks, love,” Finch said, leaning into Albert for a kiss before finally, blissfully, turning the pump on and finishing the air mattress. 

He laid a few sleeping bags and blankets onto it, creating a pretty decent bed for them. Albert changed into his pajamas and fell back onto the bed, laughing as he bounced back up. 

“You’re silly,” Finch said, moving onto the bed with Albert. 

Albert immediately curled against Finch, latching onto his body heat. Finch laughed, pulling Albert into his arms. They laid silent. Well, as silent as they could be with Spot and Race and Jack and Crutchie hollering in their tent. 

“Gonna sleep?” Finch asked Al quietly. 

Albert nodded. “I’m really tired.”

“Okay,” Finch adjusted so Albert was more comfortable. “Sleep well.”

“Thanks man,” Albert mumbled, already asleep. 

He slept peacefully, only waking slightly at the horrific sound of their tent zipper being opened. 

“Al,” Finch whispered. 

Albert groaned, pressing his face against the pillow. 

“Albert,” Finch said again, this time shaking Albert’s shoulder. 

“What?” Albert asked sleepily. 

“Come with me,” Finch said, pulling him a little more. 

Albert didn’t question it. He was already awake there was no point dragging it out. Finch was leading him with a hand on his arm, gently helping him out from tent. Albert slipped his stupid Nike slides on as Finch lead him further and further down the path outside their campground. 

Albert laced their fingers together, his eyes trained on Finch’s face as he stumbled behind him, off the trail and into the woods. It was definitely too dark for them to be out but Albert just held tighter to Finch’s hand and trusted him. 

They weren’t in the woods long, the trees parting to reveal a huge open field with tall grass and wildflowers that were catching the moonlight in their petals. Albert didn’t know how they hadn’t seen it before, but the sight made his breath catch in his throat just a little. 

“Come here,” Finch said, his voice a hundred times softer than it usually was. 

He settled down on a blanket that Albert hadn’t even noticed he’d been so focused on everything else. He followed Finch’s lead, laying down on the blanket. 

“It’s beautiful,” Albert muttered, almost scared to speak too loudly. 

He was referring to the stars that painted the sky above them. This far away from the city there was no light pollution to hide anything. He could see every speck of light, every planet that spun around it’s own sun. 

“Look, that’s Orion’s belt,” Finch whispered to Albert, his breath warm against the shell of Albert’s ear. He was pointing at three stars that Albert had never even noticed before. “Over there is the Little Dipper, and look you can even see Cassiopeia.”

Albert was letting Finch guide his eyes. He wasn’t very good at making shapes out of the stars, but listening to Finch talk he almost managed to. 

“Look,” Finch said, but he wasn’t pointing at any stars. Albert turned his head to look at Finch, lit softly in the moonlight that spilled across the entire field, silver against his cheeks. Albert didn’t want to look at the stars anymore. Just staring at Finch, his eyes like their own galaxy. His lips were slightly parted, almost in awe, like looking at Albert was as stunning as looking at the night sky.

Albert moved towards him, drawn in like Finch was his own star. Their lips brushed so softly before the skies opened up and rain poured down.   
Albert yelled, pulling away from Finch as he stared up at the sky. The moments he’d spent staring at Finch were enough for the clouds to move in, unleashing their downpour as they laid there in the field. 

Albert jumped up, his hair already flattening to his forehead as the rain poured down. 

“Come on,” Albert yelled, grabbing for Finch’s hand. They ran into the woods, laughing as the rain reached them through the woods. They burst back onto the path, throughly soaked and ecstatic. 

“Hang on,” Finch said, halting. 

Albert tugged on his hand. “Fi! We’re gonna get all wet!”

Finch shrugged, pulling Albert towards him. “We’re already drenched, Al.”

He used his sleeve to wipe at Albert’s lips, drawing him into a slow and damp kiss. Albert relaxed in his arms, pressing closer as he kissed Finch. The rain was cold against his flushed skin, trickling down his cheeks as Finch’s arms tightened around his waist. 

Finch’s hand moved up the back of Albert’s shirt, his fingers cold as they traced his spine. 

Albert could taste the rain and the stars on Finch’s lips, dizzyingly wonderful as they kissed. Finch just held him close, his hands exploring slowly. 

“We should go back into the tent,” Albert suggested, barely parting their lips. 

“Not in soaked clothes,” Finch said. 

Albert dropped his pants without hesitation, kicking them off as he pushed Finch’s shirt off. Finch followed his lead, pulling clothes off till they were both just standing outside of their tent in their underwear. 

They both scrambled inside of the tent, seeking each other’s warmth again. Now that they were inside the kisses slowed down, both of them sprawled on the air mattress as they explored each other’s bodies. It was calm and warm and quiet in their tent, just the two of us. 

“Thank you for showing me the stars,” Albert said softly as he kissed Finch’s jaw. 

Finch turned his head for a kiss before answering. “I always want to share the world with you.”

Albert kissed Finch again, the rain splattering against the tent. The soft feeling of Finch’s lips and the soothing sound of the rain had Albert yawning before he even realized he was tired. 

“Let’s just sleep, love,” Finch suggested. 

Albert moved back into Finch’s arms, content with their position. Maybe camping just needed Finch to make it manageable.

**Author's Note:**

> All I can write is Alfi


End file.
